This invention relates to cable tools; and more particularly relates to a novel and improved multipurpose cable tool for stripping outer layers away from an end of the cable preliminary to connecting different selected fittings to the end of the cable and is particularly adaptable for use with coaxial cables.
The increasing popularity of cable television has led to the introduction of different sizes and types of coaxial cables and cable fittings. The differences in size or diameter are limited but nevertheless present problems in providing a tool that is suitable for use in assembling different sized fittings and cables without having to purchase a different tool for each specific size. Similarly, the do-it-yourselfer is inclined to manually strip the end of the coaxial cable xe2x80x9cby guess and by gollyxe2x80x9d rather than to purchase a tool specific to the size to be stripped. Apart from the different sized fittings and cables, some fittings are designed for hexagonal crimping by means of radial compression and others designed for circular crimping with axial compression. For example, I have devised a number of crimping tools which apply an axially directed force to the fitting as opposed to radial compression, representative of same being U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,508 for AXIAL DEFORMATION CRIMPING TOOL and U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,131 for RATCHETED CRIMPING TOOL. Still further, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,913 for END CONNECTOR AND CRIMPING TOOL FOR COAXIAL CABLE, a preinstalled crimping ring is assembled by applying an axial force to the fitting.
It will be apparent from the above that there is an increasing need and demand for a tool for the do-it-yourselfer which enables preparation and assembly of different specific sized cables and fittings so as to avoid the expense of purchasing one tool for stripping a particular sized cable and another tool for assembling a particular sized fitting onto that cable. In this same connection, it is highly desirable that the tool be capable of compensating for differences in length of the coaxial cable fittings and that alternate forms of tool be capable of crimping hexagonal as well as circular type crimping sleeves in an accurate and dependable manner.
Another problem associated with cable connections is the proper preparation of the cable end to assure that a sealed connection is made with the fitting. In the case of coaxial cables, a dual cutting or stripping action is required in removing different layers from the end of the cable, and the thickness or depth of cut will vary with different cable sizes and types. Stripping tools have been devised in the past and, for example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,734 for CABLE STRIPPING TOOL which discloses a hand tool designed for a dual stripping action for a particular size cable but is not conformable for cutting different sizes and types of cables without the necessity of replacing the blades. In particular, it is desirable that the same tool provided for connection of different sized cables can be employed to prepare different sized cables for connection; also, that the tool body or housing afford the necessary leverage to carry out manual stripping and crimping operations on a variety of different sized cables and cable fittings.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a novel and improved cable tool for crimping a fitting onto the end of a cable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a novel and improved coaxial cable tool for crimping different sized fittings and cables together in a reliable and efficient manner; and further wherein the tool is capable of stripping the cable end in preparation for the crimping operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for novel and improved multipurpose coaxial cable tools for stripping different sized cable ends and crimping different sized fittings both of the circular and hexagonal type.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide for a novel and improved multipurpose coaxial stripping and crimping tool which is economical to manufacture, is comprised of a minimum number of parts of lightweight construction, is extremely compact yet affords sufficient leverage for efficiently stripping and crimping different sized cables and cable fittings together.
In accordance with the present invention, there has been devised a multipurpose coaxial cable tool wherein the coaxial cable is loosely assembled along with a cable fitting at one end of the cable and a crimping ring is loosely assembled over a portion of the cable fitting, the tool comprising in combination an elongated body having a channel extending lengthwise of the body and terminating in a cable-receiving opening at one end and a crimping member-receiving opening at an opposite end of the channel, anchor means including an end stop mounted in the channel for limiting axial movement of the crimping ring toward the cable-receiving opening, and a crimping member insertable through the opposite end of the channel into engagement with the end of the cable, and force-applying means for axially advancing the crimping member toward the end stop in order to cause the crimping ring to contract the sleeve into crimping engagement with the cable end. In the tool described, preferably the crimping member is in the form of an elongated stem insertable through the crimping member-receiving opening, and the force-applying means is defined by a fixed threaded portion in the channel which threadedly engages the stem so that the stem is axially movable through the channel in response to relative rotation between the stem and body. In addition, the threaded stem has a cable-engaging tip which is journaled at the leading end of the stem so as to bear against the crimping member and apply an axial force in response to rotation of the stem.
In order to carry out hexagonal crimping operations, and second form of tool includes a second channel extending transversely of the first channel with crimping dies releasably positioned in the second channel and one of the dies disposed in the path of travel of the threaded stem to impart a radial crimping action directly to the cable sleeve placed between the die members.
Both forms of tools also incorporate a stripping apparatus which employs the same housing or body to accommodate different sized cable ends and to strip the layer or layers surrounding the conductor pin of the cable to the desired thickness in preparation for the crimping operation. Preferably, this is achieved by an adjustable limit stop on the housing which regulates the depth of penetration of one or more blades on a movable jaw into the cable end in accordance with the size of cable to be stripped and without necessity of adjusting or replacing the stripping blades themselves.
There has been outlined the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. In this respect, before explaining preferred embodiments of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.